10 July 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-07-10 ;Comments *Early in the show, Peel asks for an explanation in "layman's language" exactly what a catheter is. He subsequently has to ask people to stop emailing in the answer because they are getting swamped with replies. *Peel mentions that the Nab Woodley gang had come to Peel Acres last weekend to start putting his CD collection into some sort of order, "and have promised to continue doing so until they are all sorted and I can find records that I want to play in the programme." *There is a competition in the programme to win tickets for next Wednesday's (17 July 2002) live sessions at Maida Vale by cLOUDDEAD and Boom Bip & Dose One. Peel is pleased to learn that one of the winners is Sheikh Ahmed, a listener who has been corresponding with Peel on a regular basis in recent months. *A promoter writes in to say that Blue Gandhi will be playing in Newmarket on 24th July. JP: "I've been wanting to hear them again actually, because I saw them in Bury St Edmunds once and liked what I heard." The band will also be playing at the Portland Arms in Cambridge on Monday 15th July along with some familiar names from the Bury scene, a gig that Peel hopes to attend. Peel does not mention the gig in the shows the following week - 16 July 2002, 17 July 2002 and 18 July 2002 - so it is not clear whether he actually attended. *Earlier in the day Peel had taken a trip out to Forest Hill in SE London to finally met "Noel from Dub Vendor", a man who has kept him supplied with reggae records for some 25 years. He'd come away with 25 new records to play. Sessions *Catheters, one and only session. Recorded 2002-06-06 (Keeping It Peel), 2002-07-10 (Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions). No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Dean Facer: Honey, I Drugged the Kids (12") Hardtrax *Gerty Farish: Shark Attack (LP - Bulks Up) Load *Duane Eddy: Shazam! (7") London *Catheters: Tightrope (Peel session) *Langstreckenlaufer: Autobahn 2002 (LP - Zu Fuss) Familystyle *AM60: Bus (LP - Always Music 60) Shifty Disco *Corrigan: Forget It (7") Bright Star *Dinah Bird: Sound Obsession (Various LP - Female of the Species Vol.2) Law & Auder *Cinerama: Careless (LP - Torino) Scopitones *Catheters: Nothing (Peel session) *Flatner and Ingram Project: Crystal (12") MFS *Perturbazione: Less Than Two (Various 2 x 7" EP - The Twominutemen) Jonson Family *Pattern: Thunder Us (LP - Real Feelness) Wichita *Bang Goes: 4 (12") Bruchstuecke :JP: "That's another one of the records that I bought from CD Drome Records in Barcelona. Incidentally, if you ever read in the papers over the next month or so about the shop being held up at gunpoint by an old bloke with a beard and not much hair and a bit of a stomach who insisted that the staff loaded their entire stock into the back of a white van with British plates - you know nothing about it, ok?" *Kling Klang: Heavydale (LP - Cheap Promo) Rock Action *Butterflies Of Love: The Mutation (7") Fortuna Pop! *Catheters: Clock (Peel session) *Bounty Killa: Sufferer (7") 40/40 Records *Dylan: Headcharge (Various EP - The Four Elements: Part 1 - Earth) Renegade Hardware *Charlottefield: Picture Diary (7") FatCat (Wrong Speed Moment) *Breeze And Styles: Your Shining (Various Mix LP - The Rezurrection) React *Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band: Sugar Mama (LP - Magnetic Hands) Viper *Young People: Repent (LP - Young People) 5 Rue Christine *Catheters: On the Outside (Peel session) *Sugar Minott: Life in the Ghetto (7") B.I.G. Records *Meta.83: End Titles (EP - Metalgroove) Festplatten File ;Name *John_Peel_20020710.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *The official Radio One track listing omits the track by Cinerama. *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2002-06 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:One For Ken Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Competitions